


span

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Dwalin, Female Ori, Genderswap, Ori is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Dwalin still finds herself curious about her lover's oddities





	span

It takes longer than Dwalin wants to count for Ori to finally sit down. She started pacing earlier, wandering around the room without stopping. She leaned over a chair to read off of a scroll on her desk, then pushed the chair out and put it back. Then, beginning to go towards the door, turned and walked to a corner, staring up at the ceiling. Dwalin wondered what she was seeing. 

  


Eventually, she laid down, in Dwalin’s lap. She entangled their hands together, shifting them to the position she wants.

  


_Strange lass,_ Dwalin thinks. _Like trying to pet a fish._


End file.
